Chapter 2
Under the Same Roof?! (まさかの1つ屋根の下, Masakano hitotsu yane no shita) is the second chapter of the Domestic Girlfriend manga series. Summary Plot The chapter opens with Natsuo's father announcing his engagement to Rui and Hina's mother, with Hina becoming shocked that Natsuo is going to be her step-brother. While Hina seems to be taking the surprise in a good way, Natsuo is so shocked by Hina and Rui's relation that he falls to the floor with panic. The Tachibana family formally introduce themselves to Natsuo, who is still shocked to see Rui. Hina takes it upon herself to introduce Rui, unaware of their sexual encounter. Natsuo almost reveals that he and Rui slept together, but Rui glares at him, lying that this is the first time they have met. Tsukiko begins to explain how she and Natsuo's father met, that her previous husband had cheated on her, leaving her in a cold and misandric state until she met Natsuo's father. While Hina teases the two about becoming too lovey-dovey, Rui excuses herself and leaves for the bathroom. When Rui leaves the bathroom, Natsuo suddenly appears before her. She seems less visibly shocked than Natsuo at their predicament, saying that she knew nothing about Natsuo and his father, except for the fact that the latter had "a son (Rui's) age". Natsuo quickly addresses the issue about whether or not they should object to the marriage between their respective parents, but Rui disagrees. She tells him that it's up to him, but she refuses to rob her mother of her new-found happiness. When the Tachibana family leave, Natsuo is unable to object to his father's marriage. His father thanks him, but not before announcing that they are moving in with the Tachibana's, shocking Natsuo even more. Natsuo once agin goes over to Fumiya's house, informing him of all the shocking events that had transpired between him, his father and the Tachibana's. Despite several comical interruptions from Fumiya's mother, Natsuo is quickly reminded by Fumiya that his relationship with Hina has become even less likely, that Natsuo may have to give up his pursuit of her in the end. The next day, Natsuo is helping his father and the Tachibanas move their things into the new house. Hina compliments Natsuo on his hard work. After briefly teasing him, she states that he shouldn't be so formal towards her now that they live together and that he should address her as "Hina-nee" (the honorific for 'sister'), which Natsuo demonstrates difficulty in doing. The overbearing atmosphere is made worse by Rui, who warns Natsuo to forget their encounter and that there is nothing between them, right before she slams a door in his face. At dinnertime, Hina comes from the bathroom, beaming at how large it is, forgetting that she is wearing nothing but panties and a towel over her shoulders, embarrassing herself and Natsuo. After the family have dinner, Hina goes to the fridge for a beer and quickly ends up drunk on the couch across from Natsuo who is left to wake her up. He wakes her up briefly, just in time for her to make a curt dogeza, promising that she will be a great sibling for him, right before she passes out again. Remembering his conversation with Fumiya about giving up his feelings for Hina, Natsuo leans forward to kiss her, promising to end his feelings for her when he does. But before he can kiss Hina, Rui suddenly enters the room, glaring at Natsuo before asking what he is doing. Characters In order of appearance: * Natsuo Fujii * Hina Tachibana * Rui Tachibana * Akihito Fujii * Tsukiko Tachibana * Fumiya Kurimoto * Fumiya Kurimoto's mother Gallery Chapter 2 (ENG).png | English cover Navigation Category:Manga chapters Category:Volume 1